Candle Cove
Candle Cove is a fictional children's television show, originally described here in a creepypasta by Kris Straub. Description Candle Cove was an obscure live-action children's series, that ran for two seasons in 1971. The show was locally produced in Ironton, Ohio, and was only broadcasted in a local Ironton television station and some nearby cities. It mainly used puppetry, though it occasionally experimented with stop motion and deranged animation. The show revolved around a young girl named Janice who went on adventures with her imaginary band of pirates with dark personalities. Candle Cove became a controversial show due to its "unintentionally" disturbing content. The most notorious example of this was undoubtedly the Skin-Taker, a skeleton who wanted to grind the skin of children and wore a cape made from the flesh of his victims. People who watched the show in the past have also reported nightmares of an episode where the characters of the show continually scream in agony. However, the ending of the original story ultimately reveals that the children who claimed to have watched the show were actually tuning their televisions to static and watched dead air for 30 minutes. The show could only be seen by children and their parents believed they were using their imagination to visualize Candle Cove episodes. Within the Fear Mythos In some stories, Candle Cove is known to air on Tower TV. All the puppets of the show appear to be literal puppets, servants of The Wooden Girl, and every so often a new "Janice" must be found. Candle Cove was originally referenced within the Fear Mythos during the Puppet's Game in the obituary of Ruggiero Magro, a character from Debasing the Beef Canoe. The obituary stated that he had created Il Ballo di Fortuna ''and it's American counterpart ''The Dance of Fortune, comparing it to other shows such as Latibaer and Kerzebucht, German for "Candle Bay." This implies that there was a German version of the show as well. Rick from A Tangled Web watched the show as a child. He is reminded of the show after obtaining a Skin-Taker puppet, and watches a few episodes online. Jcarlson from To Light a Candle saw the show as a child and started watching it again after hearing his students talk about it. The current episodes were about how "Janice" was missing and Pirate Percy had to ask the "Lords and Ladies of the Realm" where she is. Eventually, Percy is taken to find another Janice, who turns out to be one of the students in Jcarlson's class. Carlson's journey to rescue her culminates in an assault on The Screaming Tower in which Janice is sent to The Empty City and The Wooden Girl transform him into the new Pirate Percy. Evan Marsden, from the creepypasta "The Land of Make Believe", was a fan of the show until his brother was killed on a Candle Cove amusement park ride by the Skin-Taker. He would eventually encounter the rest of the cast in I Am Not Insane when the Wooden Girl brought him to The Screaming Tower to be trained as a Doll. Connection to Playtime with Mike Since Kris Straub owns the rights to Candle Cove, several legal issues would transpire if someone used it in a story that was sold for commercial purposes. In order to rectify this problem, Proxiehunter decided to create Playtime with Mikey as an alternative to using Candle Cove. Because of this, certain writers have written non-profit stories in which Playtime with Mikey was created as a replacement for Candle Cove after it went off the air. Trivia *Candle Cove was inspired by an old article published by the news satire organization The Onion called Area 36-Year-Old Still Has Occasional Lidsville Nightmare. See the rest at Candle Cove's Trivia page Gallery Janice.jpg Puppets.jpg Laughingstock.jpg Candlecovekrisstraub8.jpg Candlecovekrisstraub9.jpg TalesOfTheLaughingstock.png CandleCove1.jpg CandlecoveTruth.png See the rest at Candle Cove's Gallery page External Links *Candle Cove Wiki Category:Outer Ideas Category:Candle Cove Category:Tower TV Category:Creepypasta Category:To Light a Candle